What We Used To Have
by jonasbrotherluver
Summary: re-uploaded Loe nelena LillyxJoe NickxSelena- Lilly likes joe- joe doesnt know. He finds out and things change....so does he......stories better
1. What we Used to Have

Disclaimer- I own nothing and that includes the jonas brothers and Hannah Montana and selena Gomez ot any gilmore girls or anything else at that matter.

What We Used To Have

This story is a Loe and Nelena.

Preview-

Joe and Lilly have been best friends forever.

_Shows Lilly and Joe playing video games._

They never keep anything from each other except….

That Lilly is in love with Joe.

_Shows Lilly staring at Joe._

But there is a problem…

Joe likes someone else and only loves Lilly as a sister.

_Shows Joe starring at Miley._

But what happens when one fight can change everything…

"_Joe please listen to me!"_

"_Why? So you can insult my girlfriend!"_

"_Shes just using you for your money!"_

"_Why do you hate her so much?"_

"_Bee.bb.bbecause I love you!"_

"_Well I don't!"_

Over time Joe slowly starts to change

_Shows Joe making fun of Nick,Lilly,Selena,and Alexis._

Starring:

Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott

_I love you Joe!_

Joe Jonas as Himself

_Get out of my way freak_

Selena Gomez as Selena James

_Nick I think I love you_

Alexis Bledel as Rory Hendrick

_Aww Lilly it will be okay_

Kevin Jonas as himself

_ Dude whats happened to you_

Nick Jonas as himself

_Selena will you go out with me._

Miley Cyrus as Miley Hope

_It either me or her!_

Demi Lovato

_Get out of my way loser._

A story about live, love, and heartbreak.


	2. The First Day

Disclaimer- I own nothing and that includes the Jonas brothers and Hannah Montana and Selena Gomez or any Gilmore Girls.

Authors Note- Im sorry in the preview I kept saying Alexis for Rory and I am remaking little parts of this chapter so you need to REREAD some parts like the very BEGINNING!

Chapter 1

Lilly POV-

Joe used to be my best friend. Until one day. Then I lost him completely as my best friend. He used to be my only friend. Now I have Rory, Selena, Nick, and Kevin. Nick and Kevin are Joe's brothers but whenever I go over to their house he's gone or in his room. Joe has completely changed. He's not the crazy, silly, funny, Joe anymore he' s a real jerk, idiot, and some other things….

6 months earlier-

Today was my first day of high school at St. Mary's. Yeah it's a private school but at least it's not an all girls school. This is also Joe's 2nd year at St. Mary's so he promised to show me around and somehow he used his very awesomeness charm and got me in all of his classes. Our school has this thing where they put all grades together so the students can all "get to know each other." Joe and I haven't ever really been that popular. He is my only real bff. I'm in love with Joe Jonas. I can't tell him or else he might hate me. Or never talk to me. Or worse…………….both.

_BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

I was awoken this morning by a verrrrry annoying noise. I got up and turned my alarm clock off. I took a shower and got out some very cute skinny jeans and a shirt that said stuff like lmao. lol. ttyl. And stuff. Then made my hair really cute and wavy just to try and impress a certain _someone. _I ate breakfast now all I had to do was wait for Joe to get here to pick me up so we could walk to school together.

_DDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG-DDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

_OMG!! Joe's here gotta go!_ On my way out I ran passed a mirror, checked how I looked and left.

Joe's POV

_OMG- wow did i just say OMG?_

_Well any way what is taking so long!_

_Hurry up lilly_

_Co………._

Just then the door opened.

_Wow Lilly looked…….different. kinda………..hot. EWWWWW NO DON'T LIKE HER… plus miley is sooo much hotter._

"Umm hello Joe? You there?"

"what… um yeah so you ready to go?"

"Yep lets go back to school! I can have Miley make fun of me again this year! Isn't it wonderful that she chose to go to our school!" Lilly said sarcastically

"Oh come on shes not that mean. She is sooooo hot" I said daydreaming.

" umm yeah?" Lilly said and it seemed like she tensed up?

_Once we got to school Lilly had this astonished look on her face. Ohh she looked kinda cute. NO! ohh look there is our lockers. right next to each other. Perfect! Ohh look miley!_

"youre in my way" Miley said to Lilly

" then go around me"

"umm no"

"why not" said Lilly

"cause I don't wanna move!"

"Just move" said Demi

_I don't like Demi very much._

"out of my way slut." Said miley

"come on Lil lets just go" I said

" Why, so she can get what she wants again!?"

"umm yeah, bye see you later miley."

Miley's POV

_Hmmm Joe's kinda cute. And I hear he's really REALLY rich. His parents on like a huge restaurant chain called Pinkberry or something. Ummm I could take advantage of that??/ anyway I think her likes me! Wait….WHO DOESN'T!!_

Lilly's POV

_Omg God I cant believe Joe would do that she called me a slut to my face and he didn't even say anything to her! He just did what let her get away with it!_

" hey Joe? "

"ya…"

"I know you're like in love with Miley and all but you just let her call me a slut and then gave her what she wanted."

"well yeah…..?"

"Why?! "

" well I don't kno I just like her sooo much."

Joe's POV-

_Oh oops I shouldn't have said that she looks hurt now._

" yea so you like her more then me? Who has been your best friend since you were like 4? And now ifieven call her a brat youll get all offensive and yell at me but when she calls me a SLUT you just blow it off! Fine!"

"Noooo, Lilly I didn't me-"

_I got cut off by the stupid teacher! Now she's gonna be mad at me all day!_

" okay class now we are gonna start…………………………………………"

Bla blab la blab la blab ala bla blab blablablabla

_Ddddddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg_

_Well that was the bell great now time to show Lilly to her next class maybe shell talk to me._

"_Okay Lil-laaay so ready to go to our next class?" I _asked her in hope that she would answer

"mm-hm"

_Well that's a start_

"okay then let's go Lilzzz soo next class is music do you waaa_-"_

"Ohh Joe you'rein music too! Cool Me too… Ohh I have an idea be my music partner for the year wont you?"Miley ran up to me and asked

"ahhh sure!"

Miley's POV

Yes now my plan I finally going to work! I will get Joe! But what he doesn't know is I only want him for his money and MAYBE something _else._

Lilly's POV

_Omg I cant believe that would Joe do that after this morning with him and me fighting and just now him blowing me off! Now I don't know anyone who would be my partner in this class ugh this is soo unf-_

"umm Hi I'm Selena… I just moved here from Omaha and I don't really know anybody I was just wondering if you have a partner for music class?"

_Hmm she seems really nice! Nicer then Joe aleast!_

"No I don't I am Lilly by the way"

"thanks I really appreciate it"

Joe's POV

_Oops I think I made Lilly really mad I don't know what to do aynmore! Ohh I'm gonna text her maybe she wants to come over tonight!_

**Joe/**_**Lilly**_

**Hey im rly sry do u forgive me??**

_I looked up to see if she got it; I saw her roll her eyes and start texting_

_**Why should I?? **_

**Because um an idiot**

_**Yes you are now plz stop txtin me before I delete u from my fone**_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ******

_**Now bye**_

**Fine but I ill get you to talk**

_I waited to get a reply but I saw her turn her phone off and whisper something to some girl I don't know!_

Lilly's POV

_Ugh Joe is so annoying I am getting so annoyed at him now!_

"Hey Sel, wanna come over to my house after school?"

"yeah sure!"

Please leave me a comment id love it

HOLY WHAT THE OH MY JONAS!!

Peace and love babi


	3. Lunch

Disclaimer- I own nothing and that includes the Jonas brothers and Hannah Montana and Selena Gomez or any Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 2

Joe's POV

_blah blah blah that's all I hear the teacher saying but the good thing is that I get to sit next to Miley. And I get to sing with her! She's so hot but I guess there is one bad thing-Lilly is really mad at me because I let Miley call her a slut without doing anything when I made her move giving Miley what she wanted. Maybe I could invite Lilly over after school and we could hang out together._

"psss, hey, hello Joeeeeeyyyyy!" I heard Miley whispering

"oh ya what sorry I spaced out what?"

"is it okay if I come over later tonight??" she said batting her eyelashes

_Woooow_

" ummm yyy..yaa okay ho bout 5:30 we can go swimming or something?"

"perfect!"

Miley's POV

_Wow this is working out easier then I thought wow this will be fun! I bet he's got a hugeeeeeeeeeeee house!_

Selena's POV

_I wonder who Lilly is texting right now. She looked really upset when I was talking to her earlier. Ummm _

_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

_wEll that's the bell I wonder what class lillly has?_

" hey Lilly what is your next period?"

"umm I have lunch… you ?"

"oh thank goodness I have that too would you wanna sit by me?"

"sure"

At lunch- Normal POV-

Lilly was sitting next to Selena. Selena was sitting next to

Nick, Nick was sitting Selena and no one and Joe was sitting across form Lilly.

"hey im Nick, whats your name?" Nick asked selena

"oh my name is Selena I just moved to this town."

" that's a pretty name"

"Thanks!"

**While this was going on with Lilly and Joe-**

"Lilly just talk to me!"

"Are you sure you don't want to go sit by _Miley_ and her friends? I am sure that they would love to sit by you and you would LOVE to sit by her."

"Lilly I would rather sit by you at lunch!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Lilly im sorry please talk to me! Or just listen! Look im sorry about this morning and about what I said and did now you re my best friend like EVER and I have done everything with you and I would hate to have ruined that by doing just one horrible thing to make you mad. Look. Im sorry."

Lilly sat there looking like she was thinking really hard.

"okay fine………….Youre………………………………………………………….Forgiven!"

"yeeeeeeeeeessssssss! Thank you!!" Joe said picking Lilly up and swinging her around. "Joe put me down" Lilly said laughing

"okay so do you want to come over after school?"

"well, I was already invited Selena over after school…"

"oh well you can invite her over too it looks like her and nick likey likey each other!!"

Lilly laughed!

"Yeah it does okay sooo ill tell her to the change in plans and we can walk to your house like 15 minutes after school.

Selena's POV

"soo yeah I just met Lilly during Music class because she looked like she was lonely so I asked her to be my partner."

"Ohh I thought Joe was in all of her classes?"

"Joe? He's your brother right? Well he was talking by this one real snotty girl who kept sending Lilly death glares and batting her eyelashes at Joe"

"Is that why she was so mad earlier?"

"probably!"

"SELENA!!" Lilly said

"YEEEAAAHHH!!"""

"okay wow that was loud… so okay you know how you were gonna come over to my house after school?"

"yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah……..so?"

"Well is it okay if e go over to the Jonas' instead they also invited us over and I was wondering if you wanted too like I mean you could come over to my house grab a swimsuit or something if you want and we could go swimming over there but totally if that's okay with you is it?""""

"yeah of course it is"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!" Nick SCREAMED in the background

Selena, Joe, Lilly and practically everyone else in the whole school turned to look at Nick.

"Dude are you okay?" Joe asked Nick

"Umm yea…well its umm cool that ummm you and ahhhh Lilly are coming over after school today."

_Yeah I think Nick likes me I mean I have only known him for like 45 minutes but he is really cute and he seems soo sweet I think I really like him!! I cant wait to go over to his house after school… Lilly told me that it was huge like his parents own Pinkberry! That's like my favorit eplace ever so yeah! I think Lilly likes joe……………………ALOT I wonder if he likes her?_

Nick's POV-

_Wow I kind of feel bad for Lilly I wonder what stupid thing Joe did this time- It was probably something really bad because it had to do with Miley and for some reason Miley hates Lilly and Lilly hates Miley…..well actually Miley hates everyone but she hates Lilly the most ……_

_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG_

"Well that's the bell I guess I will see you guys later…..Lilly just text me and tell me where to meet you after school okay…… well bye Nick! Joe." Selena said

"Bye see you later" I said

She just smiled and walked away.

Miley's Pov

"Miiley hat happens if you do get Joe who will I get?" Demi whined

_God why am I friends with her……oh ya she's rich….like really rich god does she ever stop whiining!_

"well Demi who do you like?"

"ummm eww He's cute and so is he oh and so is he and ohhh yeah I got it now…….. Joe's Brother!"

"the older one"

"no no no no no no no no! NO! The younger one Nick!"

"Okay you got it that should be easy Joe can probably convince him to go out with you soo yeah"

"yeah! This should be fun!"

Rory's Pov-

_Wow I just over herd the 2 witches "evil" conversation…. I know Lilly well I mean I have been her partner in a couple projects before and she is really nice… I know she is like best friends with joe and I think shemight want to know about this."_

End of Chapter

Sorry it took me so long my dance classes just started and I have jazz class on Monday's my brother has baseball games on Tuesdays I have tap and jazz classes on Wednesday and piano right after school on Thrusday for like hours my sister has volleyball on Fridays and I have ballet then I have point ballet on Saturdays and the only real free time I have is Friday and Saturday nights and Sunday. But this Friday my sister collapsed after a spike and we were out all night so yeah as you can see I don't really have a lot of free time so yeah. Sorry so give me some more ideas id love it


	4. at the Jonas'

Disclaimer- I own nothing and that includes the Jonas brothers and Hannah Montana and Selena Gomez or any Gilmore Girls or Pinkberry or like anything soo yeah enjoy.

Chapter 3

Flashback

_He has just gotten a call from a very upset Lilly Truscott. She said to come over to her house immediately and bring some food. So there he was standing on her doorstep in the rain wondering what was taking her so long to answer the door with about 5 taco 8 tubs of ice cream and about all kinds of junk food-it seemed like she really needed it when she has called. When she finally answered he was very surprised at ho she looked she looked like she had been crying……….ALOT and she just had her hair up in a messy bun and sweats and an old skateboarding competition t-shirt. Once he saw how she look he knew who had caused it……………………………….Lucas… He never really liked the guy in the beginning he knew he wasn't good enough for Lilly. _

"_Come on in Joe, did you bring the food!?"_

_He laughed if there was one thing that would always make her a little bit happier would be her food_

"_yes I got it right here. Now tell me what happened?" he questioned her with a concerned look in his eyes._

"_well…………" she started_

"_I was skating down to the beach to go surfing. I was walking in the sand to find some place that had good waves when I saw…………………."_

_She just broke down crying. He hated to see his best friend cry. He always thought it looked like he couldn't help her in any way. He just pulled her into a hug as they sat on the couch in her room while she cried into his chest. _

"_shhh its okay you take your time…" He said trying to comfort her. She took a deep breath._

"_okay… im okay. So that's when I saw Lucas and……………..her! I saw Lucas and Miley sitting together making out. Then he told her he loved her. I then clumsily tripped on a stick and then they both looked up at me and I just turned and ran from them I could hear him yelling y name but I just ran back here and called you." when she was done talking she just started quietly crying_

"_wow some jerk….im gonna go give him a piece of my mind." Joe said standing up_

"_No!" Lilly said grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down._

"_fine. But he's still an idiot…I mean come on you're funny and creative and you can skateboard I mean not very many girls can do that and you are very pretty and you…"_

_He was cut off by her putting her hand over his mouth signaling for him to stop talking.._

"_just promise me this one thing, okay?"_

"_and what would that be"_

"_that you wont ever make me cry like every other guy in my life"_

"_I promise!"_

_She just smiled at her best friend knowing that, that had been the day she first realized……………………………….._

_She was in love with Joe Jonas_

End of Flashback

_Beep _

It was Lilly's phone telling her she had a new text message. School had just gotten out thank god! It was probably one of the longest first days ever. Fights. Apologies. New Friends. Wow it was all very………crazy. As Lilly looked down at her cell phone she saw that it was from Selena. She had just told her to come and meet her by the side doors of their school so they could get to Lilly's house, get their swim suits and then go to the Jonas'.

**Meet you there in a second just got out of class. The teacher held us in long. Sorry I'm running late ******

Finally she replied they could get going and leave this huge intimidating place.

"Hey Lills!"

"Oh hey Sel are you ready to go my house is just like a block down so all we have to do is walk there and then… well I usually skateboard to the Jonas' house but you probably don't so we can just walk there but its kinda far."

"what no I wanna skateboard there" Selena said pulling out a skate board

Lilly was supprised that she skateboarded she just seemed kind of girlie and thought that she didn't like it. Wow that's pretty cool she thought.

"okay so lets get going then" Lilly said

Once they got to Lilly's house Lilly took Selena up to her room so they could leave their backpacks there and get their swim suits. Selena picked out a really cute turquoise and brown polka dotted bikini while Lilly picked out a neon green and hot pink string bikini.

"OMG that is so cute where did you find a nneon green and hot pink bikini?!"Selena asked in amusement

"I actually have no clue here I got this."

"wow its adorable! Now lets get going!" Selena said throwing on some shorts and a tanktop over her swim suit while Lilly did thy same. They were already half way they- wow the time had flown by.

"Holy Crap" Selena said when Lilly stopped in front of a HUGE mansion.

"yeah I know its huge. You get used to it. Come on lets go in now.!" Lilly said as she dragged Selena in the house without knocking.

"JOE!! I KNOW YOU TOOK IT NOW THEY ARE GOING TO BE HERE ANY MOMENT AND I DON'T ANTTO NOT BE ABLE TO GO SWIMMING WITH THEM JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE DOING SOMETHING STUPID AND OOOK MY SWIM TRUNS FOR SOME STUPID THING ONL STUPID JOE WOULD THINK OF STUPIDLY DOING!!" they herd Nick yell

"WELL IM SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT HAOOENEDIF YOU LEFT THEM IN PUDDING OVER NIGHT! GOD! HY DOES EVERYONE HAVE A PROBLEM IF I STICK THEIR CLOTHES IN FOOD!"

By now Selena and Lilly were bursting with laughter when they herd Joe finish his sentence.

Nick turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Selena and Lilly- who had by no fallin to the floor with laughter- and quickly squiled like a girl and ran into his room once he realized he was only wearing his boxers.

"that darn freak" Joe said as he now started down the stairs

"now tell me Joseph why in the world would you want to put Nicholas' pants in pudding?" Lilly asked trying to hold in her laughter

"Well if you mustest know I was doing an experiment! It was to see if after I removed his pants from the bath tub if they wou…….."

"woowooowowowwo stop right there you had a bath tub filled up with pudding?" Selena asked with an amused expression on her face

"well yeah…..dont you? Well any way I put them in our pudding tub to see if they would dissolve into pudding and i could make an evil formula that could make pants turn into pudding!!" Joe said while trying to do an evil laugh after wards!

"well very nice Joseph.. you have managed to come up with the stupidest idea ever"

"it was not stupid…. I just love pudding!"

"stupid"

"pudding!"

"stupid"

"pudding!"

"stupid"

"Pudding!"

"Pudding"

"STUPID"

"AAAAAAHHHHH no you got me again with that now youre gonna pay!" Joe said with an evil look in his eye

"what do you mean?" Lilly asked slowly backing away from Joe as Selena was just sitting there n amusement!

"I mean this" He screamed as he picked her up and threw her over his back and ran towards the pool with her pounding her fist on his back while screaming put me down!!

"AAAAAAAAAHHH" Joe said as he did his evil laugh and threw Lilly in the pool

"JOSEPH! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!"

Nick had just now walked down stairs and outside to find Lilly in the pool with her shorts and shirt still on Joe laughing Evily and Selena laughing and Joe and Lilly.

"what did he do this time?" nick whispered to selena

"well its just your basic pudding-pants-teasing-picking up- throwing- and – getting soaked in a pool with your clothes still on fight." She explained

"Wow typical Joe!!"

"So you wanna get in?" Selena asked him

"sure"

Once Selena took off her cover up and nick took off his t-shirt they both jumped into the pool splashing Joe with their waves.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh its in my eyes some one save me help me from this burning tingling feeing!" joe sceamed

"I don't think soooooo"Lilly said as she had gotten oout of the pool and pushed Joe in

"aaaah COLD!!LILLY! "

After a couple rounds of chicken, a water fight, talking in the hot tub and just havin fun they decided to go inside and get a snack they had made huge banana splits and Joe and Lilly and Nick and Selena were 

each sharing one. Selena had noticed how much Lilly's eyes light up when Joe talked to her or Joe leaned her or did anything involving her and she decided to question her on that….later.

"who wants to play truth or dare??" Joe screamed

"sure'

"okay"

"sounds fun"

They all gathered around into a circle and decided that oldest would asks whoever truth or dare first…….which would be Joe

"Okay Selena truth or dare"

"ummm dare?"

"okay I dare you to kiss nick…..on the lips….for more then three seconds."

"but I have only kno you guys for like a day"

"but you chose dare"

"fine" she said as she moved next to nick when she finally felt her lips touch hers she felt sparks and all she anted to do is be around him more….. she just hoped that Nick felt the same thing.

"MMMMHHHHHM-MMM"

They pulled away from each other embaressed but sad that joe had to beak them apart

"okay so now that I had to do my dare I will ask some one else" Selena said blushing

"so Lilly truth or dare"

"truth"

"ChIcken!!" Joe yelled

"fine dare" lilly said

""okay I dare you to make out with"

"what ewwwwwwwwww shes like my little sister!!" Joe yelled Lilly felt her heart breaking just knowing that joe didn't like her at all in that way but what she didn't know was that maybe Joe was just starting to like her and kinda wanted to know what it was like to kiss her.

"but you have to it was a dare" Nick said all smarty like

"Fine " they both said

As they were both leaning in they were so close that they could fell the others breath on their face and both of them were getting nervous. Lilly was nervous cause the last time she had kissed a boy it was Lucas and when they broke up it was the day Joe came over and she had figured out that she as like in love with him.

Joe had wanted to know if she was a good kisser and was a bit nervous that he had kinda started to like her that morning when he picked her up for school and also thought it would be very awkward because they were best friend and he loved her but just as friends and kinda like a brother would love his little sister. It was a very awkward moment and it seemed like it was dragging o and on as they were leaning in to kiss one an another and then they knew they would have to make out which Joe knew would be REALLY awkward cause he only wanted to know if she was a good kisser and not really wanted to make out with her.

Lilly on the other hand was really excited but held it in and she has been wanting joe to kiss her for ever and she couldn't wait for him to actually kiss her but they also had to make out and yea that's kind of good and bad Lilly was feeling very confused right now.

As they ere both leaning in and they could feel the others breath on their face they finally kissed then

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG- DDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

And that was the end of the chapter. My longest chapter ever and I just wrote two in the same night and I am really tired no please more people review and look at my stories and tell friend and review and give me more ideas!

Joe and Lilly actally kissed but it was like for a second or maybe o rnot or not at all or om being really confusing just ignore me sorry well

**PEACE **

**LOVE**

**AND**

**KEVIN**

**JONAS**


	5. The Fight

Disclaimer- I own nothing and that includes the Jonas brothers and Hannah Montana and Selena Gomez or any Gilmore Girls or Pinkberry or like anything soo yeah enjoy or well anything so I dontown anything!! Yeah!!

Chapter 4

_There lips had just touched when._

_DIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG-DDOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG_

Lilly and Joe backed away quickly from each other_._

"I'll get it!" Lilly said quickly and ran downstairs to get the door. Joe just sat there until he rememberedwho it was. He ran down the stairs.

"Lilly… Lilly. Wait don't answer the door."

He herd her open the door and herd lilly start to talk…..

"Coming….oh hel………………What are you doing here?"

"Well duh… Joey invited me over to go swimming and then possibly watch a movie in his room."

"what?" Lilly said

"uuuuuuh ahhh hi Miley…….Lilly." Joe said coming down the stairs finally

Joe's POV

_Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap_

_I totally forgot that Miley was coming over tonight! Lilly is going to be so mad at me probably because Miley is the cause of our big fight earlier. Oh Crap. This will be fun._

"Yeah so get out of my way bitcherella so I can go talk to Joe!" miley said to Joe

"Make me slut" Lilly said back stepping up to get in her face

_Greeeeeaaaaaaaat now Nick and Selena are down here watching the party just keeps getting bigger!_

"Umm Joe.. Whats going on?" Nick asked very confused

"Well during Music class today Joey invited me to come over and go swimming with him" Miley said batting her eyes at me and tuggin on my arm

_Oh my god she is soooo cute though…………. So I guess she could stay and I mean Lilly has been here for like 3 hours already and I am sure she is going to leave soon. But I feel kind of bad for Lilly._

" uhh well then ahh Joe im gonna go. Seolena you can stay if you want to. You can hang out with Nick….so ah ya Bye nick………………………joe." Lilly said

"No its okay Lilly I will go with you.." selena said

"bye nick, joe………… miley…." Selena said leaving with Lilly

"Nice goin Joe" Nick told me once they were gone then left.

**With Lilly And Selena- 3****rd**** person POV**

Once Lilly and Selena got to Lilly's house they decided to go up to Lilly's room and talk when Selena's phone rang-

"Hello?"

"Oh hey mom."

"What! Oh….yeah…..thats fine I'll be fine at home.?

"yeah..Yes. Okay love you too mom. Bye" she said as she hung up the phone

"What was that about?" Lilly asked Selena once she hung up

"well my mom is on vacation with her boyfriend……my parents are divorced, and she supposed to come back today but they decided to stay an extra day or week or something and she was wondering if I was fine at home."

"Oh wow….You know you can stay here so you're not home alone for a week"

"Are you serious? Your parents won't mind if I stay here for a week?" Selena asked her

Lilly laughed "no my mom wouldn't mind she is on a business trip in Australia for like 2monnths and she trust me so she left me here by myself."

"Ooh okay thanks! Not to be rude or like im trying to pry but what about your dad?" Selena Asked Lilly

"Don't worry you're not, my dad left when my mom told him she was pregnant. She got pregnant at a young age and he told her he didn't want to be a father or have a kid." She said

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! That is so irresponsible I cant believe that!" Selena said

"Don't worry about it. My mom said she was just one of the million girls he got pregnant."

"wow well im tired…. Do you mind if I go get my clothes then come back and we can watch a movie or something?"

"okay.!"

**While this is happening-**

The whole time that was happening at Lilly's Joe and Miley have been swimming and talking and blah-blah-blah-blah-

"So Joey, why do you hang out with _her_?" Miley asked Joe

"Her? Oohhhhhh you mean Lilly… oh well I d0ont know I guess I have been friends with her for like ever but bet once you get to know her you might start to like her." Joe replied

"oh yeah I guess" _Great now it's time to act like a good girl_ Miley thought

"so you wanna watch a movie?" Miley said after a long pause

"Sure, I have a movie theatre in my basement with the seats and big screen and everything it looks like a real movie theatre!"

"wow awesome sure lets go!!" miley screamed acting all innocent

Once the movie started joe and miley sat in the back row it was pirates of the Caribbean and they had both seen it before and weren't paying very much attention to it. They both looked at each other and leaned in, they had both started to kiss which turned into making out. They stopped after the movie ended a little while later and that's when Joe said

"Will you be my girlfriend"

"Of Course!!" Miley said the she kissed him and told him she had to go and just went home where she had another guy waiting for her. They had both made plans that tomorrow they would go shopping at the outdoor shopping center.

Now everyone had gone to bed, Selena had got back they watched a movie then went to bed………………………………..

**The next day at Lilly's**

**Selena's POV**

_Lilly and I just got up to get ready for school. After I took a shower and did my hair she went to go take a shower so now I'm getting dressed in my pink graphic tee and black skinny jeans with my beyond awesomeness hot pink converse that said my name on them. _

_Lilly just got out of the shower. _

I walked into her room and saw her putting on a necklace that said _JJ and LT ___.

"Hey Lilly, that' really cute where did you get it" I asked her

"Oh I got it from Joe"

"what do the letters mean?"  
"oh you wanna hear the whole story?" she asked me

"sure"

"okay well it's kinda long."

_Lilly's talking the whole time_

_first she says the first flashback that she had earlier about her knowing that she loved joe_

"_Well a couple days after that happened that happened he came over after school and told me he had something for it…………….._

"_LILLLLLLYYYY!!" joe screamed_

"_what" she asked laughing_

"_I have something for you?"_

"_What is it" she said curiously_

" _a necklace!!" he said obviously_

"_for what?"_

"_Well the other day I made a promise to you and I promised that I would never ever ever ever!! Make you cry so I went to a jewelry store and I got a necklace with our initials engraved in them and then a happy face because as long as you wear this you should be happy and not crying because of something stupid I said and you have to promise to wear it every day!" he said quickly_

"_okay, I promise as long as you don't make me cry I will wear it every day."_

"_yeah now put it on" he said_

**End of Lilly's story**

"awww that's soo cute" I said

"yeah and he has kept his promise and so have i…… no come on lets go to school!"

_For the past couple of weeks everything has been the same- Lilly and Joe make Plans… he cancels on late notice for Miley……Rory told Lilly about what she herd and her and Selena have been hanging out more and more and Joe has been canceling more and more. The three of them have almost become inseparable and they all know about Joe and Miley. _

_One Friday when Joe and Lilly made plans and he hasn't canceled yet……._

**Normal PoV**

Lilly walked into the Jonas' house and it was just Joe who was there. They had plans to stay in and watch movies but when she walked in Joe didn't notice her and he was running around looking like he was not just going to watch movies with Lilly……….looking like he was going out on a date………with Miley…….again

"Joe?" Lilly asked kinda worried

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" Joe asked

"don't tell me you forgot about tonight……again?"

"Forgot abo……..ohhhhhhh. yeah can we reschedule for next Friday?"

"What you have been canceling for weeks now all you do is cancel to out with _her_ and gether whatever she wants!" she said yelling at him

"what! Stop yelling at me! I said we can do this next Friday. Its not my fault!"

"yes it is your fault!"

"what do you have against my girlfriend?"

"shes a slut shes using you she doesn't care about you she's a horrible person!!"

"Shutup shutup shutup shutup shutup!!"

"joe listen to me!!"

"Why! So you can insult my girlfriend!!"

"No! Joe she is just using you for your money!"

"Why cant you just like her!! Why do you have to hate her!?"

"just because!"

"no Lilly! Tell me why!"

"bbbbbbbbbbecaussse…"

"BECAUSE WHAT?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU JOE!! I HAVE FOR A WHILE NOW BUT YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME ANYMORE!!"

"WELL I DON'T LOVE YOU!!" HE SHOUTED AT HER

Lilly just stared at him looking like she was going to cry. Joe instantly took back what he said and how he said it.

"wait Lilly I didn't mean it like that." Joe said trying to hug Lilly

"I have to go" Lilly said yanking herself away from Joe with tears threatening to fall from her eyes

"No please im sorry"

"bye joe" she said

As she ran out of the house Joe followed her til she was out of sight and started to walk back to his house. As he was walking back he saw something shining in the moonlight it was the necklace her gave Lilly that one day after her boyfriend cheated on her. It looked like it had been ripped from her neck because it was broken and it didn't even have the claps undone. The first thing he thought was.

_I just lost one of my best friends and I might of even loved her. I am such an idiot._

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't get this up sooner I have been so busy lately and I finally got some free time but it is kinda late so please review! I would love it!! Oh and I am a ****HUGE** **Twilight fan and I think it is awesome that I live on a street named Twilight. So yeah I think I am goint to start another story but that may make thins one not get updated as quickly yeah so im sorry if that happens. And just to let you guys know I only really do Loe and Nelena stories! I am a total Loe freak and if you don't like that im sorry but I wont write them with anybody else. Yeah so if anyone has any ideas tell me and we could like write a story or I could do a chapter and give you credit. So yea just let me know and I hope most people are reading this. I might do a story that includes Joe being a vampire if you want that please let me know because I think I have a good idea for a story about that!! Thanks for reading and **

**Peace**

**Love **

**Jonas**

**So yeah I gotta go clean my kitchen now thanks for reading and I would love it if you reviewed and rated it would make my day and next week I ont be able to update because I am going on vacation oct 10-19 so yea I might have my computer with me so I might be writing it but just not updating okay so Bye**


End file.
